


Can you hear my heartbeat?

by happyhyuka



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, First Date, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I really have no idea, Ice Skating, M/M, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Kang Taehyun, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka
Summary: Soobin really wants to take out Taehyun for a date, but the universe seems not to collaborate.Will the poor boy succeed in this mission?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065596
Kudos: 15





	Can you hear my heartbeat?

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of #10LastStar_WithTXT !
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's some errors.  
> Titlo from the OP "Born to make History" for the anime Yuri on ice!!
> 
> See you at the end!

It's not a secret that being an idol is not easy, and being an idol and dating is kinda impossible. But been an idol and dating one member from the same group? Seems quite the risk... but they don’t regret doing it. 

They haven’t been together for long, two weeks actually, but they had pinned after each other for months. They probably still be if the others haven’t snapped and made a quite stupid but efficient plan to get them together, but that’s another story. The point is that they still have to go out to dates, like a serious one, and Soobin feels a little bad about it. The management told them that’s not a problem, they just need to be cautious and don’t make it too obvious, easy right? Yeah, if they had some time for just THE TWO OF THEM. 

They choose the perfect time to get together, right in the middle of awards time, and their schedule is pack with practices and recordings. They really don’t have time for themself, even if the others try to give them space when they came home but they too tired and almost fall asleep while eating. So they’re quite surprised when they come home sooner than usual (it’s past midnight but for them, it’s still early) and they're not tired at all. 

_That’s it_ , Soobin thinks, _if we don’t go out now we will never have another opportunity_. 

He immediately takes Taehyun and quickly dresses him up for the cold, does it for himself and tell the other to not wait for them awake. And in a second they’re out of the house, hand in hand, leaving behind a quite confused Yeonjun and two sleepy Gyu and Kai. 

\-------- 

They had been walking for some minutes, hand in hand, appreciating the silence that’s around them. Even if it’s late, usually the street is still full of people, but not today. Maybe it’s the cold or maybe they’re just been lucky, but there’s almost no one around. 

“Do you mind telling me why you drag me out of the house or I have to guess?” Terry asked while stopping to watch a shop display. Soobin felt his cheeks getting a little warmer “...It’s nothing...” the other boy stares at him with a raised eyebrow, not really believing him. “Binnie...” ok he’s definitely blushing right now “it’s just...we still have to go to a date and since we have some free time tonight, I wanted to take you out...but maybe I should have asked you before dragging you here...” he whispered. Tyun looked at him with the most loving eye he ever sees and slowly takes his face and leave a sweet kiss on his lips. “You silly it’s ok, I’m actually happy that we are out together right now... Why don’t we find something to do since it’s our first date?” he took his hand and starts walking around, searching something they could do together. 

It didn’t take long for them to find something. Right after entering a little secluded park, they’re welcome with the sight of a big Christmas tree surrounded by a little ice rink. Immediately Taehyun eyes start sparkling and turn around to his boyfriend, silently asking if they could go there. Soobin just laughs a little, how he could say no to this cute face... 

...and now he's regretting his decision quite a lot. 

Obviously, Taehyun know how to skate, he’s not really surprised. But the problem here is that he DOESN’T. He’s been glued to the side for most of the time, afraid that if he let go he will slip and probably broke some bones, and then how he could tell his manager how he did it? Meanwhile, his boyfriend is graciously skating, looking even more ethereal with his blond bang that escaped from the beanie slowly moving with the wind. 

“Binnie is everything alright?” he nods, still gripping the side. He fells a hand on his back and suddenly he’s not on the side anymore, Tyun behind his back slowly moving him forward, gently helping him skating. He’s surprised to see he’s still not on the ground, and a little more confident he tries to move his feet... and in that exact moment he loses his balance and fells with his butt on the ice. He blinks, still processing what just happened, and feels two hands on his shoulders. He looks up and he’s welcomed with the laughing face of his boyfriend, he’s making the laugh that rarely they heard, the breathing one, and he can only start laughing with him. He's kinda annoyed he’s laughing at him but he can’t stay mad for too long. 

Still laughing he tries to get up, but feels the blade slide without control and he ends up falling again on his knees. Taehyun starts laughing even more, almost out of breath and with tears in his eyes. “Yah help me you brat” he yelled at him, still on his knees. The other helps him on his feet but he almost lost his balance again, but this time Taehyun is quick and hugs him, preventing another fall and probably more bruises. 

“Oh my god this was so funny I can’t stop laughing” he sounds a little breathless, but the smile on his face makes his heart beating a little faster. “Yah stop it, my knees and butt hurt really bad, it’s not funny...” he replays, trying to sound mad but failing miserably. His boyfriend began to laugh again, tightening his arm more around him. “aww poor Binnie, do you want me to kiss it better?” He nods, leaning immediately to meet the other. 

The two share a sweet kiss in the middle of an empty rink, in each other arms, listening to the other heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! 
> 
> Merry Christmas!! 
> 
> This drabble is a gift for three of my moots: Ellie, Kayle and Mari. Thanks to this three amazing girls I start writing and so this piece is dedicated to them ❤️.  
> This so far is one of my favourite drabble for this project, I hope you like reading it as much I loved writing it ^^ 
> 
> Here my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09) and see you on my next work ^^


End file.
